


Halloween Night

by NissouGates



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NissouGates/pseuds/NissouGates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une soirée qui s'annonçait ennuyeuse pour Bella Swan l'est beaucoup moins lorsqu'elle reçoit une visite tardive ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Night

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, suite aux changements de FF qui m'irritent légèrement, j'ai décidé de me créer un compte AO3, et pour l'instant je dois dire que je trouve ça beaucoup plus pratique !
> 
> Je reposte donc cet OS en espérant qu'il vous plaira toujours autant !
> 
> PS: Suite aux reviews et à certaines suggestions, je pense soit ajouter un autre chapitre à cet OS, soit le modifier et le rendre plus long, puis pourquoi pas faire un OS pour chaque fête. Les idées fusent en ce moment (et ça fait du bien après cette grosse panne)...
> 
> Allez, je ne vous retient pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture ! 
> 
>  
> 
> NissouGates

**Who said Halloween wasn't exciting?**

 

**  
**

_Bella Swan_

_  
_

_  
_

Assise à ma terrasse, emmitouflée dans un pull en laine, je contemplai Forks sous la pluie.

 

Ce soir, c'était Halloween et les enfants avaient défilés devant ma porte toutes les deux minutes, jusqu'à ce que la rue fut vide, aux environs de 21h30.

 

J'éteignis la TV pour de dormir, mais à peine quelques minutes plus tard, un coup retentit à ma porte. Somnolante, je grognai en me levant avec paresse de mon canapé et regardai l'heure. 23h ? Qui pouvait bien sonner chez les gens à cette heure-ci ? Et ce fut en pyjama (qui se composait d'un pantalon de jogging gris et d'un t-shirt manches courtes blanc, plutôt basique) que j'allai ouvrir la porte.

 

Je trouvai devant moi une jeune femme brune aux cheveux courts, l'air excité qui tenait un enfant d'environ 5 ans dans ses bras.

 

A côté d'elle se trouvait … Une magnifique créature. Il me regarda et notre contact visuel me fit frissonner.

 

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre et l'Apollon me fit un sourire en coin qui manqua de me faire fondre.

 

« Bonsoir, désolée de vous déranger si tard, mais mon fils Alec se plaignait de ne pas avoir eu assez de bonbons, Elle me regardait, visiblement gênée, et je lui ai promis qu'on irait chez une dernière personne. Et c'est tombé sur vous. Elle souriait gentiment d'un air désolé.

 

Je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie en regardant la magnifique jeune femme, comparé à ma banalité effarante.

\- Oh, quelle impolie je fais ! Voici mon frère, Edward. Je suis Alice, et le petit beau gosse c'est mon fils Alec.

 

A la mention de son nom, Edward releva sa tête et me sourit. Le bel inconnu avait maintenant un nom, et il était célibataire (ce n'était pas comme si j'avais mes chances avec lui de toute façon).

 

\- Enchantée, Leur dis-je. Et bien entrez, ne restez pas dehors. Je dois bien avoir quelque chose pour le bout d'chou, Dis-je en regardant le magnifique petit garçon (qui soit dit en passant, ressemblait énormément à sa mère).

 

Alice me sourit chaleureusement, laissant voir ses dents blanches parfaitement alignées, et elle et son frère, qui portait désormais le petit Alec, pénétrèrent dans l'appartement.

 

\- Vous avez un très bel appartement …

\- … Bella. Je m'appelle Bella. Et tutoyez-moi je vous en prie.

\- D'accord, à condition que tu en fasses de même, Bella. Quoiqu'il en soit, tu as très bel appartement.

 

Cela m'étonnait que l'on me fasse des compliments sur ma décoration. Il n'y avait qu'un canapé d'angle, un écran plat avec une table basse en verre, un comptoir, une cuisine ouverte sur le salon et les autres pièces se situaient dans un couloir qui n'était pas éclairé. Au lieu de ça, je bafouillai :

 

\- Merci, c'est gentil. Asseyez-vous sur le canapé, je vais chercher les friandises, dis-je en regardant Alec sournoisement. Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? Jus de fruit, coca, alcool …

\- Je ne bois pas d'alcool, me dis gentiment Alice. Un coca pour moi, ça ira, et un jus d'orange pour Alec si ça ne te dérange pas.

\- Non, pas du tout. Edward ?

Ce dernier me regarda avec un sourire en coin et répondit nonchalamment :

\- Hmm, un whiskey ?

 

J'obtemperai. Je me servis également un verre de whiskey, décidant que j'en avais bien besoin. Je fis rapidement un tour dans le garde-manger et saisis un des multiples paquets de bonbons qui trônaient

sur l'étagère (bah quoi ? C'était pour les autres enfants …).

 

Je passai devant le miroir pour essayer de paraître le plus présentable possible et me saisis des boissons et du paquet de bonbons que je coinçai sous mon menton.

 

\- Tu vas te casser la figure, laisse-moi t'aider, Me dit Alice en rigolant.

 

Elle posait les boissons sur la table basse tandis que je me dirigeai vers Alec pour lui tendre le paquet de friandises.

 

\- Wow, un paquet entier ? Me demanda Alec, et je pouvais voir des étoiles briller dans ses yeux. C'est génial merci beaucoup madame Bella !

 

Je rigolai au « madame Bella », me penchai pour lui faire un bisou sur le front, et frôlai malencontreusement le bras d'Edward. Ce contact envoya une décharge électrique à travers mon corps et je reculai un peu brutalement. Il semblait aussi troublé que moi mais Alice, qui sirotait son soda, ne semblait s'apercevoir de rien. Quant au petit Alec il tellement était obnubilé par ses friandises qu'il ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué la tension entre moi et son oncle.

Je détournai alors le regard et partis m'asseoir à ma place, en me saisissant au passage de mon verre que j'avalai cul sec, laissant le liquide ambré me brûler la gorge.

 

Pendant le reste de la soirée, je me tins à une distance raisonnable de mon Apollon, ce qui ne nous a cependant pas empêché de discuter (même s'il passait la plupart de son temps à pianoter sur son téléphone).

 

J'appris qu'Alice était une folle de mode, et qu'elle était d'ailleurs styliste. Edward était avocat. Alice avait un mari qui s'appelait Jasper et une autre fille, Jane, qui était restée avec son père ce soir.

 

C'est à 1h du matin, après deux heures de discussion intense qu'une Alice exténuée nous annonça qu'elle devait rentrer pour coucher Alec, qui s'était déjà endormi depuis longtemps.

 

Avec regret, je leur souhaitais la bonne nuit. Alice me donna son numéro, en me disant que ce serait sympa de sortir un jour et qu'elle me considérait déjà comme une « super amie », je promis de la contacter et lui fit un câlin. Edward, distant, me dit néanmoins bonne nuit et une fois la porte refermée derrière eux, je m'appuyai contre cette dernière en pensant à _lui_.

 

Pourquoi s'était-il montré froid ? Peut-être avait-il remarqué qu'il me plaisait et que ce n'était pas réciproque ? Peu importe, je me redressai et partis à la recherche de mon portable, que je trouvai au bout de quelques minutes. M'en emparant, je partis en direction de ma chambre et m'affalai sur le lit sans même tirer la couverture.

 

Sur le point d'envoyer un SMS à Alice pour la remercier de cette soirée, j'appuyai sur une touche au hasard et l'écran s'éclaira. Ce fond d'écran n'était pas le mien …

Hé ! Ce n'était pas mon portable ! Mais à qui était-il ? Je composai le numéro d'Alice et attendis, un doigt sur la touche « raccrocher », des fois que. Elle ne répondit pas. Peu importe, je la rappellerai demain. Pendant ce temps, j'allais fouiner.

Je devinai que c'était le téléphone d'Edward grâce aux photos et admirai les photos ou il était seul, jalousant cependant celles où il était accompagné du sexe opposé.

 

Je passai ensuite à la lecture des messages, et fus surprise de voir qu'il avait passé la moitié de sa soirée à communiquer avec un certain _Jasderp_. Jasper, Jasderp … Devinant Jasderp comme étant le mari d'Alice, je souris au jeu de mot avant de m'attaquer à ma lecture.

 

_**Edward :** _

_Elle s'appelle Bella et elle est prof de littérature. Elle est magnifique._

_**Jasderp :** _

_Tu n'as qu'à lui proposer un plan en fin de soirée …_

_**Edward :** _

_Bordel Jas tu penses vraiment qu'avec ta queue !_

_**Jasderp :** _

_Ta soeur ne semble pas s'en plaindre ..._

_**Edward :** _

_Si tu pouvais m'épargner les détails ça serait sympa ..._

_**Jaspderp :** _

_J'ai comme l'impression que t'es amoureux_

_**Edward :** _

_J'ai jamais dit ça, puis ça fait même pas 2h que je la connais. J'ai juste qu'elle était belle, intelligente et incroyablement sexy._

_**Jasderp :** _

_C'est bien ce que je disais, t'es amoureux._

_**Edward :** _

_Je dois y aller._

_**Jasderp :** _

_Biensûr... Ne crois pas que tu vas m'avoir, je veux tous les détails._

_**Edward :** _

_Oui oui, c'est ça._

 

_  
_

La conversation s'en tint là et je continuai néanmoins à regarder à travers les autres messages, tout en sachant qu'après avoir lu tout ça je me fichai du reste.

 

Et je faisais défiler inlassablement les messages, lorsqu'un coup retentit à ma porte, me faisant sursauter. Je posai rapidement le téléphone d'Edward sur la table de nuit et enjambai mon sac pour courir jusqu'à la porte d'entrée que j'ouvris à la volée.

 

Tout ce qui se passa ensuite fut très rapide.

 

Il s'empara avidement de mes lèvres dans un baiser sauvage, et s'arrêta au bout d'un certain temps pour jauger ma réaction, qui fut immédiate : je me cramponnai à son cou et diminuai le plus possible l'espace qui se situait entre nous pour l'embrasser fougueusement, encerclant au passage sa taille de mes jambes. Je sentais sa virilité se réveiller contre mon ventre, m'excitant davantage.

 

Après quelques minutes passées où l'on entendait que le bruit de nos lèvres bougeant harmonieusement, il s'arrêta et me demanda d'une voix rauque remplie de désir :

\- Où est ta chambre ?

 

Je lui indiquai la direction à prendre avant d'enfouir ma tête dans son cou et de mordiller gentiment la peau en dessous de son oreille. Il grogna et nous transporta en direction de ma chambre, avant de tirer la couverture brutalement.

 

Il me déposa ensuite sur le lit et se positionna sur moi, avant de me retirer mon t-shirt, me laissant en soutien-gorge devant lui. Soutien-gorge qu'il s'empressa de retirer pour s'attaquer à mon sein droit, qu'il s'appliqua à lécher à la fois tendrement et durement, mordillant mon mamelon à m'en faire crier de plaisir. Et il alterna avec l'autre sein, lui administrant le même traitement.

 

Les minutes passaient et j'avais envie de plus. Je lui retirai alors son t-shirt pendant qu'il enlevait ses chaussures et m'attaquai ensuite à sa ceinture que j'enlevai sans difficulté pour faire glisser son pantalon jusqu'à ses genoux, admirant au passage l'énorme bosse qui s'était formée dans son pantalon.

 

Je libérai sa virilité et l'admirai alors qu'elle se dressait fièrement devant moi. Me mordillant la lèvre inférieure, j'entendis Edward grogner et le vit se tendre au fur et à mesure que j'approchais mon visage de son membre.

 

Je passai un rapide coup de langue à l'extrêmité et l'entendis murmurer un "putain !". Encouragée par sa réaction, je le pris entièrement en bouche et effectuai de lents va-et-vient.

 

Il vint placer sa main dans mes cheveux pour m'indiquer un rythme à suivre. J'accélérai la cadence et entendis Edward haleter de plus en plus fort.

\- Bella, je vais... venir...

Je m'arrêtai net. Je voulais qu'il vienne en moi, et il le comprit sûrement puisqu'en un clin d'oeil je me retrouvais allongée sur le lit, Edward déroulant un préservatif sur son long membre tendu.

\- Tu es tellement belle ...

 

Il plongea son visage dans mon cou et mordilla gentiment ma peau, me pénétrant d'un coup de rein habile, et nous soupirâmes en cœur de bonheur.

Je me sentais bien, et eu l'impression que nos deux corps étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

 

Il allait et venait doucement, et je plantai mes ongles dans son dos, cherchant à le rapprocher le plus possible de moi. Mais il accéléra la cadence. De plus en plus rapide, de plus en plus fort. Seuls nos halètements emplissaient la pièce.

 

Il continuait ses mouvements et je sentais que j'allais venir.

 

Edward le sentit aussi, puisqu'il libéra un de mes poignets pour descendre sa main et titiller mon clitoris. Je jouis presque immédiatement, et fus rejoint par Edward qui se déversa au fond de mon ventre.

Epuisés, nous nous affalâmes sur le lit et je tirai la couverture sur nos deux corps nus avant d'entendre Edward murmurer quelque chose et embrasser ma tempe. Je me lovai contre son torse avant de m'endormir.

 

 

_Who said Halloween wasn't exciting?_


End file.
